wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Toto
t o t o this character belongs to verglas, please don't use him without permission first. he was for the best friend competition. overview a p p e a r a n c e Scales of a nicely creamed turquoise, when in view, the prince of purebreds can be seen once here and there, behind constant fogged up fake glasses with pastel green brims, Prince Toto stands before everyone. Although not as intimidating, rather he's quite the opposite, flimsy and lovable, the SeaWing has somewhat light shades of wavering turquoise traveling across his body, around softly curved gills and up to the tip of his tail. It's as though glass, shimmering as thousands of jewels in the dim lighting of glowing crystals, reflective, well-kept scales as though a mirror, you can see your reflection in them. Although seemingly lovely and normal on the outside appearance, there are rather strange observations that can be made, he seems to lack any luminous spots upon his body. A small, short build follows his appearance, yet a kind smile always shows upon his snout and shortish wings of misty blue membranes, as though misty dew on a waterfall. A deeper blue remains the solid yet finely polished coloration of his horns and gently curved talons, light blue eyes hide behind the plastic lens. Such a lovely little dragonet yet most just assume he's just shy, hiding away in the dark corners, but that is not so, for he just spends all his time with his best friend in the world, the tribrid that had fallen down into the Underearth from above. They had a way of displaying their friendship for one another, via the silver heart bracelet on the right arm, friendship bracelets they are and so lovely when they seem to glow in the light of crystals as though a piece of the moons themselves. On the topic of builds, Toto seems to have, as mentioned, a short yet stocky build, a streamlined spine and, unusually, long, sleek legs studded with cyan plates near the front, hexagonal and lovely. With this, a short tail and big, pointed ears, yes although most of his appearance is lovely and SeaWing-like, his sail is not quite like that exactly, for instead of running in gentle arcs downward as though carving out ocean waves, his appears more like a SandWing's. Strange, is it not how a purebred SeaWing could have such an unusual sail of gently curving membranes that appear much lighter than his mainscales, more of a fine turquoise. With final remarks, most of the time one may see the little dragonet wearing a pastel green bow on his head, indenticle in coloration to that of his glasses, bright and absolutely lovely. Although most never really see the social, sweetened SeaWing dragonet in public too often, he never ceases to amaze those who gaze upon him, bright silvery blue royal patterns etching their way across the bottom half of his wing and elbow membranes and in fact, if you look close enough, one the webbing between his crescent shaped talons. A real spark in the crowd, he is, a really enjoyable figure with a warming, toothy smile and the wavering smell of cookies and butterscotch pie. p e r s o n a l i t y As loving and kind as Toto may seem, he really has a complex personality from all the dramatic things that have since happened to him, but all the same his oldened behavior sticks, someone who gets along well with others and is altogether cares about those around him deeply. With a startling affection towards his best friend which in any case is his "sibling" in a way, there bond grew so strong they never left each other's side which made them a good team together and everyone have a generally positive outlook to escaping to the surface, hope it was. Yet even then, Toto still has a brotherly and in some cases childish appearance, considered to cry a little too much, he can be considered emotional with a love for hugs and sweets. Like any normal person, the prince doesn't seem to have a liking towards jokes and in fact sometimes finds them either confusing or annoying when anyone pesters him with little jokes, perhaps it's mostly because he doesn't get them that much, he tends to lie on the friendly, joke-deprived side. Then again, there's also a negative side to him, one that sees hatred and evil in all of the world, this side was rather hurtful and it, in most cases, never had the capability to love, this side has been long gone for years now, but once in awhile, its effects seem to come back and mess with Toto's mind. Those years remain behind him, rather now he stays a positive being with hopeful outlooks that they'll soon escape the place they've been banished to, go to the surface and hopefully make peace with the hybrids, it'll be better that way, wouldn't it? A world where purebreds and hybrids lived together talon and talon, it seems like a vague memory, a blurry dream, but he hopes it'll come true and they'll all be free from this prison they're trapped in, but to break the barrier seems almost impossible. Truly, he has a strong determination, with all his gathered hope, all the purebreds can do is hope that this world will lead to a greater, better future. While a negative prince is far behind him, a rather saddened, fragile being stands before you, during emotional periods, such as when his father had soon perished, his soul destroyed, Toto seems to have an even more emotional side that rarely shows under his carefree sweetness. This side of his personality seems to have a better understanding of his past, about how many dragons he really hurt which he's gone to blame himself it was his fault for all the pain they were in, yet his friend always comforts him about it in the end, with a warm hug. The SeaWing really does care about his family and really wants to protect them of his violent past behavior and to stop that, he hides away most days, afraid to hurt them if he ever does happen to make his way out, yes one may call him a worrier but who can really blame him if one was to be in his situation, stuck under Pyrrhia forever locked away from the sunlight. Even then, you can see a brotherly side, one that is extremely loyal to those he trusts, those he deeply cares about and tends to act more relaxed and chill with them, enjoying the occasional crack of a joke here and there even with his minor protests, he's just glad to be included, not out of fear but out of love. h i s t o r y Once upon time, there were two 'races' of Pyrrhia, hybrids and purebreds, but soon war broke out between the two, the purebreds fearing that the other race would destroy them, for they had a powerful soul that could reside after death. In the end, hybrids were victorious and they sealed away the purebreds deep underground with a animus spell, they were never heard from again after that. The world seemed to separate itself, the tension between the two, yet when torn from sunlight, the purebreds went cold, they vowed any hybrid who was to fall into the Underearth shall perish and their soul... it would be used to help them get back out, to the surface again. Toto, son of the wiry king and queen had lived through his race's pains, he didn't want revenge on them like the most of the others, simply he wanted to stay put and see what happens. Years seemed to pass by, they got nowhere, nothing happened, all the purebreds seemed to hold their breath, watching, waiting. It had come after a few years, a tribrid from the surface fell into where they all resided, their call for help, it rung through the air for the prince to follow through, he'd found the little tribrid shimmering in the faint beams of sunlight that managed to filter through. t r i v i a * Has brief inspiration off of Undertale, rather he's more inspired off of a few daydreams I've had once, sure enough he has some other brief inspiration off of Asriel but not very much * I was going to add luminous stripes to him, but I forgot when drawing him so I decided to go with his current design, plus I thought he looked better without them, rather he still has them on his wings * Says "okay" a little too much * Text r e l a t i o n s h i p s for relationships, I take preference to roleplaying beforehand o c e a n i c They are, to put simply, best friends, so close they can't be separated from one another, altogether Toto has a brotherly affection towards Oceanic, one that lasts even after death, he loves her so much it truly is impossible to say how much, rather it's not a romantic kind of love just simply a incredibly strong sibling relationship. Typically he always did enjoy messing around with her, the two make a great team and while they do sometimes have mischievous intentions, they both know this is all they have left, each other, the purebreds of the Underearth. Even if they appear quite fond of each other's presence, it was once in awhile that he thought she was... well a bit in over her head, a little too sweet and innocent for his liking. With that, there were always arguments about any hybrid residing in the heart of the kingdom and while not suspicious of Oceanic for she was all he had for a sibling, he always had this weird feeling... that he should be fighting her instead of being friends. How strange that here and there, that spotlight would always hang over the tribrid, make her look like the enemy, it always made him feel not just weird but sad and concerned for her safety. It's strange how feelings work, is it not? One moment they're together, the best of friends, so close they could never keep a secret from one another but the next moment... you're questioning your sanity, asking "why aren't I fighting this tribrid?" It always seems to be the sibling bond that keeps them together, happy and trusting of each other yet emotion always makes them suspicious, angered, concerned. Very Positive a s d o loves him to, but does find him a little bit stubborn sometimes Positive t a s k o n never really met her that much ever since her parents went separate ways, but all the same loves her a lot Neutral / Positive a e s t h e t i c text Neutral / Negative g a l l e r y Magenta Prinxe.png|infobox Toto for Verglas.png|pokeball Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:SeaWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Dragonets Category:Males Category:LGBT+